


You're What?

by ThatLizzingtonShipper



Category: The Blacklist (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-04
Updated: 2016-02-08
Packaged: 2018-05-18 03:16:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5896009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatLizzingtonShipper/pseuds/ThatLizzingtonShipper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I wasn't satisfied with the reaction we got from Red when Liz told him she was pregnant</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Liz walked into the Post Office. "Agent Keen what are you doing here," Reddington asked her.  
"I'm an asset, I'm supposed to be here," Liz said, giving Reddington a look.  
"You should be recooperating," Reddington scolded. Liz shrugged it off and headed into one of the offices. Reddington came in a few seconds later. Liz was nervous. How would she tell him? How would she tell him that she was pregnant? With Tom's baby? Who knows how he'll react. What he'll possibly do to Tom.  
"You seem nervous. What's biting you," Reddington asked her.  
She came right out with it, "I'm pregnant."  
He looked shocked, like a deer in headlights. "What," he asked her.  
"I'm pregnant," Liz repeated.  
"I assume its Tom's," He said, with what sounded like a hint of jealousy was hidden in his words.  
"Your assumption would be correct," Liz said.  
"I'm at a loss of words," Red said.  
"Raymond Reddington, international criminal is at a loss words," Liz asked. Red nodded.   
"It happens to all people Lizzie, especially hearing something like this," Red said. They looked at each other for a few seconds. "Don't get me wrong I think you'll make a great mother," Red said, breaking the silence.  
"You think so," Liz asked. Red nodded and sighed.  
"The father I'm not too crazy about," Red said.  
"Who do you think would be a better father then," Liz asked.  
"Me."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I decided to add another chapter since someone asked for one :)

Liz gave him a weird look. "You?" She asked. Red chuckled and nodded.

"Why does that surprise you that I said that," He asked.  
"I don't know, maybe because you abandoned your daughter," Liz told him.  
Red flinched at her words. He was hurt that she thought that. He knew he didn't do that..... "Are we going to mention this again, Lizzie?" Red asked her.  
"I guess we are," Liz said. Red sighed.   
"As much as I would like to discuss this I have a blacklister for you," Red said. Liz rolled her eyes and groaned.  
"I tell you I'm pregnant and you give me a case?!" Liz seemed to shout.  
"You might think that your war is over sweetheart, but it's just beginning," Red told her. It was Liz's turn to sigh now.  
"What does that mean," Liz asked.  
"The Vehm-," Red started to say, being cutoff by Liz.  
"Why can't you just give me answers," Liz asked.  
"The Vehm is a group that has been resurrected from the Middle Ages," Red said.  
"That's all I need to hear," Liz said, walking out of the room, frustrated.  
"Lizzie," Red called, but she decided to ignore him. She didn't feel like playing his games today. Especially after what she admitted to him.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys so much for all the kudos and comments. It means a lot I honestly thought that this was going to be a one shot and only a few people would read it thank you

Red, of course,knew she was frustrated, but this wasn't the time. He really needed to get this case done in order for everything to go as he wanted. Raymond Reddington always seemed to be the man with the plan. He didn't tell anybody his plans, of course. But, someone eventually would start noticing the pattern. Usually it was Lizzie. She put some pieces of the puzzle together about 2 or 3 years ago. 'God, she's so intelligent,' he thought. He followed her out of the room.   
"Lizzie," he said, catching up to her. She turned around and made a face at him.   
"What do you want now, Reddington?" She asked him.  
"We need to get this case done," He told her, even though he could tell she didn't want to pay attention. "Lizzie," he called. She rolled her eyes.  
"Just tell me more about the case," Lizzie said, sighing. So, he told her more.

________________________________________________________

Lizzie called him. "I'm guessing you are starting to find a pattern," he said.  
"Yes, we believe all of the Vehm's victims are pedophiles," Lizzie told him. He raised an eyebrow.  
"A collegue of mine wasn't a pedophile," he told her. This caused her to be silent on the phone. "Lizzie are you alright?" He asked.  
"Yeah I'm fine I'm just wondering what this can be," she said.


	4. Chapter 4

"Money launders," Reddington told her.  
"Money launders?" Lizzie asked. Now, she was definitely confused. The daughter on the one man told Ressler and Samar that her father did something to that little boy. "I mean are you sure?" She asked.  
"When am I wrong sweetheart?" He asked her. This caused Liz to roll her eyes. She hated it when he called her sweetheart.  
"Thanks Reddington," she said, hanging up before he could respond. Reddington sighed. He always wished that maybe she'd talk to him for a few seconds longer. He knew, though, with their current relationship she just wanted information and moved on. It seemed that she was still acting as an FBI agent. That she had never been on the run. Like she was not ever a felon.   
____________________________

"Maybe we're looking at the victims wrong," Liz announced to the task force.   
"What do you mean?" Ressler asked.  
"Well, what if the victims aren't pedophiles? What if they're money launders? Reddington said his colleague wasn't a pedophile," Liz explained. Ressler and Samar nodded.  
"Let's get to work," Ressler said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry these chapters are so short I just have trouble going into exact detail sometimes.


End file.
